


Smudged Eyeliner

by Quackyeon



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fighting, Party, Rule 63, girl crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Bunhong didn't go to the party to start something but she didn't like Eunjae's boyfriend





	Smudged Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ACatWhoWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cherry Chapstick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800936) by [ACatWhoWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites). 



> ACatWhoWrites; I really loved all of your masterlist but this one just spoke to me. I really hope that you like this story as much as I enjoyed writing for these characters.
> 
> Bunhong (Zelo)  
> Eunjae (Youngjae)  
> Jongae (Jongup)  
> Youngji (Yongguk)  
> Dahyun (Daehyun)

Bunhong wasn't late to the party, no - everyone else was just far too early. She had been invited by Eunjae, which she guessed wasn't unusual but she had still tried to make sure she looked in the least bit dressed for a party. Bunhong wasn't the type of girl to spend hours trying to pick an outfit and she definitely was not a dress girl. She had pulled on a pair of black shorts and a long sleeved baseball style shirt, it wasn't fancy but this was a party by a pool, so was anyone going to be fancy? Most people would probably be trying to get in the pool and show off their beach bodies, but she really had never felt the need for that, plus she dyed her hair so frequently that she was concerned about how her hair would react to to the chlorine. 

Plus she may or may not be going to spend more time with Eunjae. She wouldn't say she had feelings for the girl, because Eunjae had a boyfriend and was _"sexuality undisclosed"_ in the files of Bunhong's mind. Bunhong would also class herself in that category, she shrugged off any questions about sexuality. Her short, dyed hair and her androgynous style made people question things and Bunhong didn't care for it. She liked to think they went with the flow, and she guessed that she would figure everything out when she got older or something. Bunhong wasn't the biggest fan of Eunjae's boyfriend, Jaebum, and she struggled to hide that emotion. 

She sighed looking at her phone and reading the text from her best friend Jongae who had declined her invitation to join her at this party because of an essay - which in Bunhong's books was a pretty lame reason not to go to a party. Bunhong had even promised that she would buy the alcohol if they needed any. Neither of them were big drinkers but Bunhong couldn't help but think she needed the aid of alcohol to deal with Jaebum. Jaebum drove her up the wall, she didn't really know why she disliked the man but she didn't think that he was deserving of Eunjae. 

Eunjae deserved someone who would treat her like she was the star of stars. She should be put up on a pedestal so she flet like the most special girl in the world. Bunhong thought that everyone deserved to be made to feel special by the person that they loved and it wasn't that she thought she was the only person who could make Eunjae feel that - because she knew she wasn't. But Bunhong was certain that Jaebum wasn't good enough. 

She walked into the party having skateboarded over, she never went anywhere without the board, it was like her life. She didn't really remember a time when she wasn't on a board, she knew her older brother had bought her one when she was really young and it had just stuck. She wandered through and picked up a red cup, taking it over to the keg and filling it about half way, she took a swig and crinkled her nose a little, the beer was cheap and she wasn't all that keen on beer in the first place. Bunhong greeted some people who she knew from a few of her classes, she knew a lot of people but she didn't have a large group of people she felt close to. She smiled over at Youngji who had been her kind of mentor when she arrived at the college, Youngji was everything that Bunhong wanted to be, she was smart and funny and just had a way with people. 

Bunhong saw Eunjae over by the pool and she bounced over to greet the girl. Eunjae looked pretty, she had her hair intricately tied up and Bunhong suspected that it was Dahyun who had done it rather than Eunjae but she did think it was beautiful. Eunjae was wearing shorts and a top that accented her waist, Bunhong was aware that Eunjae worked hard for the body she had and she was all for the girl showing it off. "You look great." Bunhong smiled a little. 

Eunjae laughed a little, "Well at least someone appreciates it." Bunhong tried not to narrow her eyes at the thought that Jaebum was really that dense that he didn't know just how stunning Eunjae looked. She took another sip of her drink trying to pretend that she wasn't annoyed about the comment. "You should have come over to mine for pre-drinks." Eunjae said with a shrug. 

"Oh I drank while I was getting ready. Jongae was supposed to be joining me but she would rather do a paper than come here, apparently." 

Eunjae threw her head back and let out a melodious laugh. Bunhong watched her almost too closely, she couldn't help how she felt about the other and this was crazy. She would argue that she felt nothing and even if she was tortured she would defend that statement until the day she died but right in this moment she wanted nothing more than to kiss the other. She'd spent the last party watching Eunjae dancing with her boyfriend, the music didn't seem to flow through Eunjae as smoothly as Bunhong felt it flow through her but it was still mesmerizing. "Is she failing a class or does she really hate someone?" Eunjae said eyes tracing over the other people at the party as if trying to work it out. 

Bunhong knew that Eunjae liked to know things, she loved knowing everything and that thirst for knowledge was beautiful in many ways. "Honestly, I just think she thinks I'll cause trouble." Bunhong smiled mischievously, she would argue that trouble found her but she knew that sometimes she was her own worst enemy. "Where is Dahyun?" Bunhong wondered about Eunjae's best friend who always seemed like she was behind in classes from the first week. It was a weird opposite to Eunjae who breezed through even the classes that other students found difficult. 

"Otherwise occupied." Eunjae said and Bunhong got the feeling that Eunjae didn't approve of casual hookups but rather than make a comment about it Bunhong took another drink. She was getting used to the stale taste of the lukewarm cheap beer. 

Bunhong offered to get them both another drink and came back with two more cups of lukewarm beer. She smiled as they drunk more, she wondered if Eunjae would dance when Jaebum came over and wrapped an arm around Eunjae and kissed her cheek, moving to try to kiss her neck. Bunhong felt her skin get hot, she hated seeing the way Jaebum had his hands all over Eunjae who he didn't appreciate fully. Eunjae stepped out of her boyfriends hold and offered Bunhong a little smile. Jaebum left mumbling something about getting another drink. 

"What?" Eunjae said softly. 

"Kiss me." Bunhong blurted out. She didn't know why, she had always felt this spark between them and that spark felt undeniable in this moment. She wanted to be the one to kiss Eunjae and taste the other, the one to ruin the pretty purple lipstick the other was wearing. Just as they got close to kissing Bunhong felt the interruption before it even happened. At first the world slowed down and then it was running in fast forward as Jaebum grabbed Eunjae by her hair and pulled her back, shouting at her. 

Bunhong couldn't just stand there and watch him treat Eunjae like this so she threw herself onto him tackling him to the ground. He landed some good punches, pushing her back so he was the one on her. Bunhong knew she was going to lose this fight, there was no way she was stronger than him and she'd only gotten him to the ground because she'd taken him by surprise. It was Eunjae who came to her rescue pulling the man off her and throwing him into the pool. "And don't think about getting out of there Jaebum" Eunjae shouted, before looking at the rest of the party who'd stopped to look at the spectacle unfold. "Don't you have something better to look at." Eunjae shouted but Bunhong could tell that the shouting was to hide the embarrassment. 

Eunjae reached a hand down to help Bunhong up and Bunhong couldn't help but think Eunjae looked beautiful still, her hair was messy, Jaebum's grip had made the once intricate hair style look messy, with strands falling out, framing Eunjae's face with a simplicity that was beautiful. Eunjae's eyeliner was smudged from where her eyes had watered, and Bunhong couldn't help but wonder if the other was going to cry. She took the hand and got up, brushing herself down. "You should come back to mine." Bunhong breathed out quietly, not because she wanted to kiss the other, although she did want to kiss her still, but rather because she wanted to get the girl out of the party and to somewhere where she could calm down and feel safe. 

Eunjae shook her head and started walking. Bunhong didn't want to just watch the other walk away and followed her, grabbing her arm once they were safely away from the party. "Eunjae, please." 

"Go home Bunhong." Eunjae said coldly, but Bunhong knew it was just Eunjae being defensive, she knew it was just the embarrassment that was making the girl so abrasive. 

"But, Eunjae, please," 

"Please, Bunhong." Eunjae looked at Bunhong, the tears that were waiting to fall shined against the others lower lashline. "Please, I want to be alone." Bunhong nodded at the other, she knew if she pushed the other much further she'd push back and this could become worse than it was. Eunjae needed space for a bit and that was ok. 

"Text me if you need anything." Bunhong said hands gripping her skateboard tightly. 

"I'll text you tomorrow morning. I just really want to go to bed." Eunjae said moving to give Bunhong a tight hug before she walked off, back to her own dorm. Bunhong put the board down and moved to skate towards her best friend's place. She could think of no where better to go when she was feeling all mixed up, she was proud of herself for standing up for her and Eunjae but she also felt bad knowing that Eunjae felt embarrassed about the scene that was caused. Jongae would know how to take Bunhong's mind off of everything and also she wouldn't pry too deep into it. Bunhong skated into the night across campus to her best friends place.


End file.
